Samantha R. Jones
Samantha R. Jones '''(commonly called '''Sam or Sammy) is a Demigod, child of Apollo, and camper at Camp Half-Blood. She is the daughter of mortal Christina Jones. Personality Using Hippocrates's law of the Four Temperaments, she has a Choleric personality, meaning she is task-oriented and respectful. Samantha is generally a outgoing, friendly, and bright person, being one of the popular girls prior to beginning her stay at Camp Half-Blood. It seems she's an extremely determined person as well, always working hard to reach her goal, and continued to pursue being a source of comfort to Nico after the death of Bianca, despite his obvious distaste of her. She shows sympathy for the misfortune of others, although will never sacrifice herself for anyone. The side effects of her ADHD medicine include behavior problems that lead to her aggressive and hostile mood, to the point that she one nearly cracked one of Will's teeth after a fight. She is rendered almost useless should these symptoms occur when she's on a quest, because numbness and trouble breathing are common place. Fatal Flaw "Just let me go through it myself. I'm fine!" - To Kayla Knowles As a child of Apollo, she puts an unhealthy level of pride in her self, believing in a level of individualism that clashes with the community she desires to be a part of. In addition to her inherited cocky attitude, through her environment she has acquired a rather short temper that manifests itself as irrational ideas and distancing herself from those she feels may bring up her state in attempts to help. A psychically violent temper has only occurred when she is deeply saddened or in shock, such as after finding about Luke's betrayal. Appearance She is a very feminine Caucasian girl with manganese blue eyes, and medium length platinum blonde hair worn in a curly ponytail, which she reveals to Percy is actually two ponytails, but the rubber band is covered by her hair. She also has a silver nose piercing Though she takes on a casual and playful appearance to match her personality, she is presentable in a way that makes her stand out as available to help in a strangers' eyes. When in Camp Half-Blood, she wears the average orange t-shirt that has compression sleeves under them with a dark gray skirt that has a golden chain loop around the belt area and shorts underneath. By The Last Olympian, her hair is much longer—almost at her waist, worn in a braid, and bangs held back by a white plastic headband. She also has sun kissed skin, as expected of a frequent beach goer. At that time, Annabeth notes her eyes to seem more glossy, and she keeps looking over her shoulder like she expects someone to run at her. When out of Camp Half-Blood, she wears a green top, covered by a blue and white elbow-length jersey jacket marked with an "S". Along with that, she wears dirty blue shorts, and coffee-colored sandals. Equipment/Abilities Star Charm Star Charm (Greek: αστέρι γοητεία) is her bow, named after quite simply it's concealed form. It is worn on her right hand, with the blue stars transforming into a white Recurve bow with wood that ends on both sides of the riser, and the white stars her arrows that shine even if the clouds are covering the entire sky. Relationships Friends |-|Elliot Adair= It's a work in progress. As I'm sure you guessed, though, the two are friends. Isn't he just darling? If you wanna know, I'm just typing crap so that his thumb image fits in this tab. Otherwise, it looks really tacky. |-|Victoria Strauss= Work in progress. Family |-|Christina Jones= The two, while certainly loving one another unconditionally, have issues with communicating issues their decisions. She sees her mother as telling her not to do something she did as hypocritical, thus she is less inclined to follow her mother's warnings. Her mother consistently does her best to get Samantha to trust her regardless of her past "mistakes", but her daughter is quite insistent. Gods |-|Apollo= It's a work in progress. As I'm sure you guessed, though, he's her daddy. Ain't that cool? If you wanna know, I'm just typing crap so that his thumb image fits in this tab. Otherwise, it looks really tacky. This might as well be placeholder Latin text. Quotes * "No haircuts for me, Mister! Thank you though!" - To a monster Film In Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, she was portrayed by Ana Mulvoy-Ten. Trivia * Her favorite food is Chicken Instant Ramen * She was on the Track and Hurdle team in middle school * Her favorite holiday is "her birthday" * She enjoys the Disney movies Atlantis, Mulan, and The Iron Giant * She's good at ballroom dancing * Growing up in Arizona, she speaks fluent Spanish Category:Characters Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Children of Apollo Category:Females Category:Female